


Broken

by TwistedTongue



Category: K-pop, SHINee
Genre: Angst, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 10:03:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4560450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwistedTongue/pseuds/TwistedTongue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We are all meat and flesh<br/>  On bone<br/>  And sometimes we<br/>  Fall<br/>  Sometimes we get<br/>  Broken<br/>  And sometimes we can't get <br/>  Fixed</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken

Haunting eyes  
Pierced tongue  
Lips on my neck  
I come undone

I sit by the window in the attic, head resting against the cold glass.  
A sigh escapes my lips and I look at the city below.

I smell the blood  
I see the mess  
Never thought I'd stand  
Next to a girl in a little black dress

Tragedies always include innocent people. He never deserved that ending. I wish I could go back and change it all. But I can't. Of course I bloody can't.   
The events tore me apart. I barely ate. My throat hurt - and still hurts - from all the crying. I drank very rarely.   
My room smelt of sweat and blood.  
It used to be his room.  
It hadn't been cleaned since he died.   
And he died in the room.

I wiped my cheeks  
And bowed my head  
It shouldn't be him  
I deserve to be dead.

I hugged his pillows and wore his clothes until they didn't smell like him anymore. But then I'd spray them with his cologne to cling onto his 'presence' a little longer. I still cried myself to sleep.   
He meant so much to me.  
But he's gone.  
He's gone. Forever. He's never coming back.   
So I have to go to him.

I ran into the cemetery   
"You shall be missed forever"  
I pulled the trigger.  
Now we'll always be together.

"Kim JongHyun I love you..." I hiccuped as I pressed the gun against my temple.  
I let out a breath.  
Before my skull shattered.  
Just like my heart did so many weeks ago.


End file.
